


In Perpetuum Et Unum Diem

by Trinity12



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Community: spn_j2_xmas, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Suicide, Religion, Star-crossed, mostly set in the after life, thus they had to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity12/pseuds/Trinity12
Summary: One is meant to drag people to Hell, the other shows them the path to Heaven. It takes 150 years until former best friends and almost-lovers Jared and Jensen meet again, but when they do it turns their after-lives upside down.The rules have changed. But how much?





	1. Part 1 - The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junkerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/gifts).



> For Junkerin,
> 
> who likes friends to lovers, the boys arguing, evolving relationships and seeing relationships grow.  
> This reminded me of an idea I had a while ago, which then just kept growing and growing in my head but when it came to writing it down I was hit with the weirdest and worst writers block I ever experienced.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> And Happy New Year :)
> 
> *NOTICE: I have written the entire story at this point, but I am cleaning up the later chapters right now, I'll post them within the next 24 hours

**Nineteenth Century**

Texas was warm and sunny most of the time. But the day Jensen Ackles saw Jared Padalecki it rained. Big, fat drops that cooled down overheated skin and soaked through clothes without being uncomfortable.

Jared was still a scrawny kid, barely 18 years old, and lanky like a young colt. There was somehing about him that made it that Jensen couldn't take his eyes off of him as he spotted him with his family while getting groceries.

That was until Danneel bumped his shoulder, asking his opinion on some produce and wether or not she should make stew or soup. If she hadn't nagged him for the last couple days about how little time he spent with her because he was always working he wouldn't even be there right now. At times he wondered if he had rushed into things. If this marriage had been a mistake, less convenient than it had seemed in the beginning. While he liked Danneel a lot, doubt had started to set in his bones. But for now he tore his eyes away and turned back to his wife. »Carrots would go better in stew, I think«, he said and already started to forget all about the boy.

 

The Padaleckis settled down at the edge of town, near the Ackles' farm. It only took about a week until Jensen's father took Jared on as a farmhand to help with all the things that needed to be done in the summer. Much to Danneel's delight, since it meant that Jensen came back home earlier at night. Maybe, she thought, maybe this meant they would finally have a child.

 

Jensen showed Jared the ropes as best as he could. The kid was a fast learner and as he spent more and more time working outside with Jensen he began to fill out, growing into his frame, skin tanning until it was almost like bronze.

He touched too much and wore his heart on his sleeve. His laughter was loud and infectious and by the end of the summer Jensen was in love.

It just wasn't with his wife.

 

 

He went to Church every Sunday.

Prayed and sang the Lord praises, Danneel and his parents by his side.

If he turned his head to the left and looked behind him, he would see Jared with his family, his parents and his two younger sisters, in their Sunday best, all with their head bowed in devotion.

Sometimes the light from the stain glass windows fell upon Jared's hair in a way that made it seem like he had a halo, bright and golden, like a crown.

And every day Jensen found it harder to turn back to the cross and face his God.

 

 

It had been almost two years since the Padaleckis had arrived.

Friendship had blossomed between the two boys into companionship that rivaled the bond that brothers were meant to have.

As many days as Jared ate at the Ackles' table, Jensen would join the Padaleckis in return. Only some nights he took Danneel along, much to her dismay.

His love for Jared had only grown stronger and as it did he buried it deeper and deeper and prayed for forgiveness.

The only solace he knew was that Jared didn't love him the same way. That his boy wouldn't have to hurt like he did, wouldn't be challenged like he was, that to him they would always only be friends.

He was wrong.

 

They were in the barn, stacking up the hay bales. It was a quiet day in late summer, with not even a light breeze to alleviate the sweltering heat, so the shade of the barn was more than welcome.

Once they were done Jensen turned to the door. Then he noticed the somber expression on Jared's face.

He was fiddling with a straw, turning and turning it around in his fingers, eyes fixed on the motion.

Jensen cleared his throat. Jared didn't look up.

»Uh... Everything alright?«, Jensen finally asked, taking a step towards his friend.

»Hm?« Jared still didn't look up, though his head twitched up a little in acknowledgement. »Yeah... yeah.... It's just- I- my parents talked about wanting me to find a nice girl the other day, said I should start thinking about getting married.«

Jensen swallowed. »And?«

Jared sniffed and threw away the straw. »I don't want to.« Then he looked up.

He looked scared. And defiant. And so beautiful Jensen found it hard to breathe.

Alarm bells were going off in his head and yet he found himself asking: »Why?«

»Because- I don't think... I don't-«

As Jared was searching for the right words to explain Jensen moved another step closer without meaning to. Like Jared was a planet with his own gravitational pull and Jensen an asteroid meant to crash and meld into him.

Apparently he wasn't the only one though, because Jared was moving too. Closer and closer, with his eyes searching Jensen's face. For what, he didn't know.

»What is it?«, Jensen asked, trapping the words in the space between them, a question they both couldn't escape.

»Jensen.« Jared was so close Jensen could feel his whisper against his skin. So close Jensen could taste him in the air between them. So close Jensen could just take. He ached with how much he wanted to. Ached with how much he wanted to feel Jared against him until he didn't know where one of them ended and the other began. And he could see that Jared ached for it too.

Had been for a long time.

He felt as Jared reached out, tangled their fingers together.

He looked down at their hands, at how well they fit, like that's where they belonged. Held by the other.

»Stop«, he said.

And Jared's face clouded over, hurt quickly masked by a parody of acceptance.

»Okay«, Jared swallowed. »Thought so. Just... please don't tell anyone.«

And with that he took back his hand, leaving Jensen behind in the barn, feeling cold spread from the spot where he had just felt the warmth of Jared's skin.

 

When Jensen found him again it was out in the fields, looking over to the sunset. A breeze had picked up and was blowing Jared's hair all over the place. He didn't move, just sat like a statue, like stone.

»What if-«, Jensen began, the words getting stuck in his throat. He sat down beside Jared, close enough to touch if he reached out, but keeping his hands to himself.

Jared's profile was illuminated by the sun as it was dipping below the horizon, reflecting in his eyes.

Jensen looked out too.

»What if we wait?«

No response.

»I can't- Giving in now, it would be grave sin. It would be unfair, to you, to Danneel, to myself. If anyone found out it would mean the downfall of our families. But if we don't. If we stay faithful and we stay true and pure, one day, when we die we will go to Heaven. And once we are there... Nothing can touch us. We can be whoever we want. If we are good in this life, we can have eternity. Together.«

Jared looked at him then, tears shining in his eyes.

»You can't seriously believe that.«

»I do. Wholeheartedly«, Jensen replied. »I have to.«

»You're impossible.«

Jensen huffed. »Yeah.«

»You mean it? When we die, we get to be together? Forever? You're not making something up to let me down easy?«

Jensen brushed a lock of Jared's hair off his face, gently tucking it behind his ear.

»I can't, not even for a second, risk that you might go to Hell because I love you.«

There was nothing but the wind ruffling their clothes as Jared turned his face into Jensen's hand.

»Eternity it is then.«


	2. Part 2 - The Coffee Shop

**Present Day**

  
Whatever people may say about Chicago, at the moment it is mostly rainy and gray and cold. Despite the biting wind Jensen keeps his head held high as he moves up the steps towards a fairly non-descript, run of the mill coffee shop. There are hundreds like it in the city, all pretending to be the one that is different.

His dislike for them runs deep, but not as deep as his hatred for pharmaceutical companies selling medication way above market value. Just because he is a demon doesn't mean he doesn't have morals.

But a job is a job and his job is to make sure people choose the path leading them straight to Hell.

Which he hasn't been acting according to his morals a lot these last decades.

 

The bell above the door dings as he enters.

He spots the guy, Manfred Something, immediately. He is sipping some novelty coffee and tapping away on his laptop, shoulders hunched, like a rat protecting a little bit of garbage it's feasting on. At least that is Jensen's impression of him.

Jensen blinks his eyes, so the red of his irises darkens enough to be mistaken for a deep maroon brown.

Smiles at the barista in a way that doesn't reach his eyes as he orders his Americano. Dark roast.

With the biodegradeable cup in his hand he pulls out a chair and sits down across from the guy.

»Hi«, he says. »Jensen Ackles, Avari Pharmaceuticals. I'm here to talk about your little Alzheimers treatment.«

 

He has the man hooked, he knows it two sentences in. From now it's all play, like a cat with a mouse, before Hell is going to swallow him whole.

That is until someone else has the audacity to sit down at the table with them.

Jensen plans to kindly tell the intruder to 'Fuck off' without even sparing him a glance when the man speaks and the blood in his veins freezes.

»Hi, I'm Jared, I represent the Auxili fund in Chicago and was wondering if you have a second to chat about your treatment for Alzheimers.«

Manfred manages to say "Oh, we were-" before Jensen finds his footing again and cuts him of with: »In a private discussion that doesn't corncern you.«

»Are you sure about that?«

Jensen makes the mistake of looking at Jared then. Hazel eyes are narrowed as they seize him up. Jensen immediately notices the light blue tinge on the iris that wasn't there before. Back when... they were both human, apparently. Jared looks good, chestnut hair framing his face, wearing a leather jacket that accentuates how broad his shoulders are. Jensen is too busy reconciling the fact that he has a job to do, with the fact that Jared is apparently working for Heaven and right. there. in front of him, to answer so Jared just shrugs, says "Figured" and takes a drink from Jensen's americano.

»Urgh, disgusting«, he mutters, putting it back down, zeroing in on Manfred. »Just like what will happen if you agree to their deal.«

 

They have been going back and forth, trying their best to one up eachother and convince the client that their side is the one to pick.

»Accepting Avari's offer gave me everything I could've ever wished for«, Jensen says with his most sincere salesman smile.

»I wouldn't listen to him, even though he is quite a good liar«, Jared calmly intercepts, getting the Manfred's attention back on him.

»Anything he ever wanted? We all know that's impossible.«

»Really?«, Jensen raises an eyebrow. »How so?«

Jared looks at him for the second time since they sat down at the table, confident and cold, a minute smirk playing around the corner of his mouth, before turning back to their client.

»Because he doesn't have me.«

 

Jensen loses. For the first time in twenty years Jensen loses a client. Manfred's fingers are shaking as he slides the envelope with the cheque that had been Jensen's final argument back to him. They shake less by the time he signs the papers that Jared brought.

Jensen feels anger well up inside him, anger at himself and anger at Manfred and anger at Jared who smiles and tucks the papers away and gets up and leaves.

Jensen grabs the cheque and follows.

 

He is fast enough. When he steps out of the coffee shop Jared is only a couple feet away from the door, strolling about like he has all the time in the world.

»Hey!« It comes out more aggressive than Jensen thought it would. He doesn't care. Jared stops. Leisurely turns around.

»What was that in there?«, Jensen demands to know, taking a couple steps towards Jared. His entire posture screams stiffness underneath the layer of cool uncaring. Jared is like an icicle, Jensen thinks. Like all Angels he has met.

»I was doing my job«, he replies.

»Yeah, right.« Jensen takes another step closer, fueled by his anger. Anger that he doesn't want to admit stems from hurt. »You were posturing. This wasn't about the client. We both know that.«

»You promised me eternity, Jensen«, Jared says, face void of any emotion. Centuries in heaven made him more closed off than even decades on Earth ever could.

»You promised me eternity and you never showed up.«

Those words stops Jensen in his tracks. He didn't expect an honest answer.

He doesn't reply. Doesn't even nod in acknowledgement. Feels his anger bleed out of him like a disease until nothing is left of it.

But then he blinks and without meaning to, the dark red of his irises turns back to the bright green it used to be.

Jared huffs, the corners of his mouth turning down in disdain, the first true emotion he has shown in a long time.

»Don't pretend to be anything close to human. You are what you are. Seeing those eyes is nothing but another lie you tell me.«

»Like you are so much better«, Jensen murmurs.

Jared looks at him for a moment, expression a closed off mask again, every crack in his facade carefully fixed.

»I guess I'll see you around«, he says, the blue of his eyes growing brighter. »You know I got this one, it will be fun to see you lose even more.«

There is the rustle of wings as he disappears, leaving Jensen behind in the cold autumn air.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it... my swan song.  
> Last fic I'll write in this fandom, I believe.  
> I'll leave my other fics up, but I don't think I'll publish more.  
> I might manage to finish up the Promise at some point.  
> Thank you, my dear readers for allowing me to share my stories with you and giving me so much support and feedback.  
> Thank you to Masja, who is a lovely person and a great collaborator.  
> R&R is still very much appreciated ;)
> 
> <3


End file.
